


Trying to Fool The Avengers. (Or Not?)

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: During The Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets with a teenager. She is powerful, enough to attract the attention of Fury. Enough to send Black Widow to retrieve the girl. Will she help Loki, or The Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Loki tries to convince Phoenix to help him; then Black Widow brings her to the helicarrier.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a lot of stuff lately. Mostly due to my own restlessness if I am writing one thing at a time. I'll use actual detail in this one. Not my sloppiness as I have done in the past with the other.
> 
> There may be relationships, but I don't know yet.

Paxton "Phoenix" Hurst wasn't really a girl who was noticed very much, having dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale white skin, that was until one of her so called 'friends,' told everyone her secret. The one she hid from the world, trusting only a few people to keep it, though obviously some of the wrong people. She had wings, that folded into her back, lumps easily hidden by her dark grey windbreakers every day. The reason people called her Phoenix, was she could fly, mostly, and it was the only 'worthy' name of her 'awesome' wings. She was too shy for the attention, so one day she took off from the football field, ignoring the people video taping her, who later posted the videos on YouTube and were apparently watched by someone at S.H.I.E.L.D which surprised her at first. Most people, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. actually know she has other abilities, such as enhanced hearing, vision, sight, smell, strength, and speed, she could also create anything just by thinking about the object, and healed quicker than 'normal' people.

* * *

 

"Fury is sending one of his best to come get you, so they can.. help you." Loki had casual clothes on, or what passed as casual in the bad part of the small town Phoenix lived in, so people wouldn't stare at him as he walked up to a teenage girl and tried to convince her to help him, without actually controlling her. "Though, it really is you helping them in their.. games." He sighed and shook his head.

Phoenix laughed slightly, rolling her eyes. "The fact that I am a freak helps them.. Sir, I'm not sure what you want from me, or how you know my name, seriously, you seem like a stalker."

"I am Loki, the god of mischief. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." The man grinned and raised an eyebrow before holding a hand out, making the girl smile and shake it. "So, Phoenix, will you help me?"

* * *

Loki left almost five minutes before a new person sat by the hunched over teenager, making her sit up and shoot a glare at the person. "What is it now?" She all but snarled at the person, having wanting more than five minutes of peace. "All I want is some damned peace and quiet, is that too much to ask?" She shot a glare up towards the sky, no doubt making the redhead next to her look at her strangely.

"Paxton Hurst?" The woman asked, smiling when the female in question clenched her jaw and turned her head. "That is good enough of an answer. Now, if you'd please come with me.." The woman grabbed Paxton's arms, stopping her from pulling her light jacket off, preventing her from flying away.

"Please, Paxton, I don't want to hurt you, but I am under orders to bring you in even if I have to cause you harm." The woman frowned as the younger girl pushed her away, and let her wings tear through her jacket. She moved around the girl and grabbed one of her wings, making it hit at her with enormous strength, though stop the wing from moving when she felt a cold piece of metal push against it.

"Stop calling me Paxton, lady.. I like Phoenix much more." The girl let her wings fold back in to her back, and her wrists be restrained before being pulled to the back of a truck with some sort of symbol, making "Phoenix" squirm, thinking it to be some sort of branch of the government what with the blackness of the vehicle.

"Phoenix. You'll be fine. We'll bring you to a Quinjet, and we'll be to our destination in no time at all." The woman climbed into the back after helping the girl in, and smiled, closing the doors. "Make yourself comfortable."

When her wings slowly unfolded, she was out of the van again, and being moved toward a black jet that looked pretty fast (she could probably go faster, was all she could think).

"Can I fly behind the thing?" She asked, looking at the redhead, and jumping as Iron Man (she knew from her nerdy brother) landed next to them.

"Is this the.. Phoenix girl?" Tony asked, his mask uncovering his face as he stared at the brunette.

"Go away Tony, this is my pick up." The woman, snarled slightly at the man.

"Natasha, calm down, I'm following you in case birdie here gets any ideas." The man looked at Black Widow now, giving Phoenix time to get a running start before running toward the aircraft and taking off. Iron Man quickly took off after her, and Natasha ran into the aircraft, taking off to follow the flying duo.

After a few minutes, not knowing Iron Man was following, Paxton slowed down her flight and calmed her breathing, staring down at the ground as she calmed herself. She was calm until she felt metal grab both of her ankles, making her immediately stop flapping her wings, only hanging by Iron Man's grip. He flew her onto the craft, before actually using more restraints, on her wings of all things.

"Might as well sleep Phoenix. Might take a while to get there after our detour." Natasha sighed, and flew towards the helicarrier.

* * *

After a thirty minute nap, the jet stopped, and Phoenix sat up, looking around quickly when the ramp/door moved down so the three on the craft could get off. Black Widow having to drag the restrained teenager, mumbling about how she doesn't need this on her supposed day off. She then whispers to a man with an eye patch, then gestures to me.

"Can you take these restraints off my wings? It's starting to hurt." She mumbled, though it didn't get much attention, other than a man looking strangely at her. "Seriously, whatever your name is, woman! Get these off!" She fluttered her wings as much as possible, and held her wrists up.

"It's not like running is an option. Take the restraints off, Tony." The man with the eye patch says, looking at the man in the suit.

When all restraints are off, her wings fold in, and Phoenix looks down at her feet. "Thank you." She then felt a small pinch as a woman, with noticeable perfect posture, walked closer, injecting her with something.

 


	2. Sorry!

Stopping for a bit to work on something else. Something tells me I'll be mixing a superhero with Pitch Perfect, saving BU. Might make new heroes instead of using her though. Let me know if you want me to continue from the prologue. I have been too obsessed with Pitch Perfect lately, and I'm hoping this helps. (I have friends calling me Beca instead of my real name.)


End file.
